f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Mercedes Season
Nico Rosberg |driver1pos=2nd |driver1pts=317 |driver2= Lewis Hamilton |driver2pos=1st |driver2pts=384 |constructorpos=1st |constructorpts=701 |constructor = }} The 2014 Mercedes Season was 's fifth under its current incarnation, and seventh overall. The driver line-up remained unchanged from with Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg retaining their seats. It was the year where Mercedes' dominance in Formula One began. They won all but three Grands Prix (Canada, Hungary and Belgium) on their way to the Constructors' Championship, as they managed 18 pole positions in 19 races. Rosberg won the Pole Position Trophy in Brazil with his 10th pole of the year, but Hamilton became the 2014 Drivers' Champion after Rosberg's engine woes. Race-by-race won the 2014 Australian Grand Prix]] did not finish the race]] Hamilton took the first pole of the season, posting a time of 1:44.231 in Q3 and beating out newbie Daniel Ricciardo by 0.317 seconds. However, the opening race was a disaster for the Briton, with his team-mate Rosberg snatching the lead into turn 1, and Hamilton also having to retire after 2 laps due to engine issues. Rosberg dominated the Grand Prix, winning by 24 seconds from Ricciardo, who would later be disqualified, in what was a horrid weekend for Red Bull, with Sebastian Vettel also having retired from the race. Ricciardo's disqualification promoted rookie Kevin Magnussen to second. With Hamilton retiring from the race, it was the first polesitter DNF since the 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix, in which he also started from pole. Hamilton redeemed himself in Malaysia to win from pole, and set the fastest lap while leading every lap of the race, to score his first ever Grand Chelem. This made him the 23rd driver to achieve a Grand Chelem and the seventh Briton to do so. This was also Mercedes' first 1-2 since 1955 as Rosberg finished second. Hamilton gave Mercedes its third win in as many races after winning again in Bahrain, his second consecutive. However, Rosberg was still leading the championship because he had three podiums to Hamilton's two, and this was Mercedes' second straight 1-2. Mercedes at this point had achieved a hat-trick in all the races, with Rosberg having set pole. Rosberg won at Monaco for the second straight year as Hamilton's hopes of winning were hindered by getting something into his left eye. Rosberg, with that, retook the championship lead. Their 100% hat-trick run was snapped as man Kimi Räikkönen set the fastest lap of 1:18.479 on lap 75. Mercedes maintained their 100% pole run with Rosberg's third pole of the year. However, they did not with their win run as Daniel Ricciardo took his first ever F1 win after Hamilton retired on lap 46 with brake problems. With Rosberg having to settle for second, Mercedes had officially been beaten for the first time this season. Rosberg snatched his sixth pole of the season, meanwhile Hamilton did not set a time in the first part of qualifying due to that his car caught fire. Hamilton started from the pit lane. Rosberg led the first 9 laps of the race until the safety car was deployed due to a crash. Hamilton was in a battle for the win between Fernando Alonso and Daniel Ricciardo, but on lap 67 he was passed by Ricciardo, and finished third, with his team-mate in fourth. Mercedes' 16th win in 19 races, as Hamilton won the Drivers' championship after Rosberg dropped to 14th. Current standings |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" !colspan=2| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=3| |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Rosberg||rowspan=2|F1 W05|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || ||14th |rowspan=2| |rowspan=2|701 |rowspan=2 |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Hamilton|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || Category:Mercedes Category:2014 Formula One Season Category:Team Reports